Hips don't lie
by villainous-muahaha
Summary: Set in 2x15, Sexy, Blaine is giving Kurt lessons in being Sexy but Kurt just isn't getting it. Blaine comes up with a way to show Kurt just HOW sexy he can be. Klaine smut one-shot


"Okay, now give me…sensual, but don't make fun of it, really try!" Blaine said, watching with a pained expression as Kurt made uncomfortable and awkward faces at himself in the mirror. Catching Blaine's expression Kurt groaned, hiding his face in his arms on the desk.  
>"I can't do it, Blaine! Let's just face it, I am about as sexy as a baby penguin." Kurt grumbled, muffled by his arms. Blaine just looked on incredulously, wondering how on earth Kurt could be so amazingly sexy without realizing it and then just completely crash and burn as soon as he tried. Blaine couldn't count the number of times he had left the second warbler practice had ended because seeing Kurt move the way he did had given him a pretty embarrassing problem to go sort out. And then it came to him.<br>"Kurt, what you need to be sexy is self-confidence, and I think I know just how to give it to you."  
>Kurt looked on confused as Blaine ran over to the ipod, searching for a song he knew Kurt owned and grinning as he straightened up and the song began.<br>"No." Kurt said, glaring at Blaine as he immediately recognized the song "There is no wa-"  
>"FELLAS UP IN HERE TONIGHT!" Blaine began, not listening to a word Kurt was saying.<br>"Blaine I-"  
>"NO FIGHTIN'!"<br>"Blaine, sto-"  
>"NO FIGHTIN'!"<br>"Listen, Anderson-"  
>"HUMMEL, HUMMEL!"<br>Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet, circling him as he began to sing.

**Blaine-**  
>I never really knew that he could dance like this<br>He make a man want to speak Spanish  
>Como se llama? Guapo, mi casa, su casa<p>

Kurt finally gave up and, rolling his eyes, thought he might as well do the job properly and so began swaying his hips in a way that only he knew how.

**Kurt-**  
>Oh baby when you talk like that<br>You make a woman go mad  
>So be wise and keep on<br>Reading the signs of my body

Blaine could only watch wide-eyed as Kurt began to dance, hoping that he would be able to control himself because although getting a boner would undoubtedly reassure Kurt that he was in fact sexy, Blaine had been planning on telling Kurt how he felt for a while now and had kind of hoped it would be more romantic. All thoughts of that seemed to fly out of the window as Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and began pushing him back as he sang.

**Kurt-**  
>And I'm on tonight<br>You know my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension  
>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<p>

Blaine hit the wall, almost too stunned by Kurt's sudden burst of confidence to remember to sing. "Well" he thought to himself "two can play at this game." As he rejoined the song, he put his hands on Kurt's waist and pushed him backwards into the centre of the room again.

**Blaine-**  
>Hey boy, I can see your body moving<br>And it's driving me crazy  
>And I didn't have the slightest idea<br>Until I saw you dancing  
>And when you walk up on the dance floor<br>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, boy  
>And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it<br>So you can keep on taking it

Sometime during this, Kurt had crouched close to the ground, bouncing for a second before snaking his body back up into a standing position. He threw his head back to lock eyes with Blaine, but when he looked up he saw that Blaine's eyes were otherwise occupied, seemingly undressing Kurt for Blaine's mind. "Huh," he thought "either Blaine is being nice and trying to make me feel good, or I have more of an effect than I first thought."  
>After that little move from Kurt, Blaine had long given up hope of fighting off his hard-on and probably had an extremely visible one right now, but he couldn't bring himself to care because what he had just witnessed was…just wow. Hotter than that time Jack and Ianto got it on in Torchwood.<br>Seeing as Blaine was unabashedly checking Kurt out, Kurt thought he at least had the right to do the same. His eyes travelled over Blaine's body, loving the way that his shirt with the rolled up sleeves showed off his defined muscle. His eyes grew wide as his gaze travelled even lower, landing on the unmistakable arousal showing through Blaine's pants.  
>"Blaine…" Kurt breathed out, not sure what else to say under the now intense way in Blaine was staring at him.<br>"Now do you see" Blaine asked, his voice a low growl the made Kurt's cock twitch "what you have been doing to me for months on end?"  
>"I – I don't understand" Kurt said in a quiet, insecure voice "Why me?"<br>"Because you" Blaine replied, his voice softer now and trailing a hand down Kurt's arm until he intertwined Kurt's hand with his own "are the ONLY person I have EVER met who can sing less than half a song, dance for only a minute or two and make me feel like THIS" he reached out, interlinking their other hands and moving to place the back of one of Kurt's hands on his rapidly beating heart, and the back of the other against the throbbing tightness in his groin. Kurt moaned at the contact, the knowledge that HE had done this making him want Blaine more than he had ever wanted anything.

Kurt gasped at the feel of Blaine against his hand, but Blaine ignored him and kept speaking.  
>"Because you are sexy, and passionate, but more than all that you are kind and beautiful and moving, and I think I'm in love with you." Behind the lust clouding Blaine's eyes, Kurt could see sincerity shining through, but he was too shocked by the confession to say anything in return. "Please, Kurt, say something? Tell me you feel the same way, tell me it wasn-"<br>Blaine's pleading was cut off as Kurt pressed forwards, forcing their lips together in a hot, frenzied embrace. Both Blaine's hands went to cup Kurt's face, and Kurt snaked the one on Blaine's chest around to the back of his neck while the one pressed against Blaine's crotch twisting, palming Blaine roughly through the fabric of his trousers. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth at the contact, immediately bringing a hand down to fumble with the button and zipper of Kurt's slacks, pushing them down along with his underwear and wasting no time in wrapping a hand around Kurt's equally hard cock, working it jerkily as Kurt continued to palm Blaine.  
>At the feel of Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it steadily, Kurt's head fell back against the wall and he keened loudly, relishing the touch, and Blaine took that opportunity to latch his mouth onto Kurt's exposed neck, sucking a trail of dark bruises down to Kurt's collarbone, which he nipped at teasingly.<br>Kurt had known as soon as Blaine started stroking him that he wouldn't last very long at all, and Blaine could tell this just from looking at the way he was breaking down into a hot mess. Blaine decided if he was going to do this, he would damn well do it properly and give Kurt the best orgasm he ever had. Still nipping at his collarbone and stroking his hard cock with one hand, Blaine brought his other hand round to squeeze Kurt's bare ass before teasing one finger along his crack, not pushing in, just making its presence known.  
>Kurt gasped; all his senses were on fire, the smallest, lightest touch sending him into a frenzy, and he needily pushed his hips back, trying to bring Blaine in closer, but at this Blaine simply pulled both hands off Kurt and used them to still his hips.<br>"Uh-uh" Blaine growled in Kurt's ear "this is about ME showing YOU how hot you can be, so you stay put and I promise I will make you feel so good."  
>Kurt whimpered at Blaine's words, but nodded mutely, squeezing Blaine's hardness through his slacks. Blaine's hand returned to Kurt's cock, continuing to pump it firmly and just watching Kurt's face, the deliciously desperate looks he was making. Kurt knew that Blaine planned on teasing him, but this was the first time he had ever done anything sexual and he could feel a tight heat coiling in his stomach, telling him that he was close.<br>"Blaine," Kurt panted, his head thrashing from side to side against the wall "Blaine please…"  
>"Please what?" Blaine asked coyly, tracing a finger up the inside of Kurt's thigh.<br>"Please, unghh, touch me"  
>"Touch you…where?" Blaine asked, faking confusion "Here?" he ran his finger back up and down Kurt's thigh "Or…here?" he traced along Kurt's hipbone "Or did you mean…here?" and he finally brought his finger back down to Kurt's ass, rubbing softly around the tight ring of muscle of Kurt's entrance, causing Kurt so shout "YES BLAINE THERE YES" before breaking down into a jumble of unintelligible words. Kurt could feel himself getting dangerously close to the edge as he gasped out "Blaine, I need to…I'm gonna…"<br>Smirking at Kurt's eloquence, Blaine licked the inside shell of Kurt's ear, simultaneously flicking his wrist expertly around Kurt's cock, pushing the tip of his finger just past the ring of muscle and commanding "Come for me." And that was all Kurt needed. With a strangled cry that sounded suspiciously like Blaine's name, Kurt came into Blaine's hand, moaning and gasping as Blaine continued to stroke him through his orgasm.  
>Before he had even come down from his high, Kurt saw Blaine's hand move to continue palming his still hard cock through his pants, and before Blaine could say anything Kurt swatted his hand away, dropped to his knees in front of Blaine and swiftly pulled his pants and underwear down, freeing Blaine's aching hard-on. He took one short moment to appreciate Blaine's cock before encasing it in his mouth, taking him in as far as he could. Blaine, who had NOT been expecting that flash of confidence gasped in shock, his hands immediately flying to tangle into Kurt's hair. Kurt was probably going to kill him for it later but right now neither boy could have cared less.<br>Knowing that Blaine must be close, Kurt held his hips in place, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Blaine's ass and taking him in as deep as he could, moaning at the feel of Blaine's cock hitting the back of his throat. Blaine was completely lost, only finding himself able to make strangled, broken cries as Kurt worked at him with his mouth and tongue, licking teasingly up and down and across the tip and round and fucking hell WHERE did he learn all this?  
>Sensing his climax fast approaching, Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair to signal him to pull away, but Kurt merely slapped the hand away with one of his own and then pulled almost completely off Blaine before taking him in as deep as possible and repeating the action, moving his hand to lightly squeeze Blaine's balls. With that, Blaine completely let go, watching in awe as Kurt drank him down every drop, continuing to suck until Blaine went soft in his mouth. Pulling off with an obscene pop, Kurt tugged Blaine down so they were curled into each other on the way, panting as they both came down from the high of what just happened.<br>Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, scoffing as he said "And, uhh, what was that you said about not being sexy?"


End file.
